


Even This

by DESTIELforever67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELforever67/pseuds/DESTIELforever67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Chuck share a tender first kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Ps, I can't decide if I ship it. I just saw a post on their relationship once)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even This

Damn. Damn his curly brown hair and damn his blue eyes. Damn how good he looks in that shirt.   
Chuck had made this world. So what it was full of monsters, death, worries, and horrible things? It also has happiness, life, relief, and amazing things. Forgiveness, loyalty and love.   
Love.  
And God did he love God.   
He loved God and his beard and how he looked in green. He’s the first guy he ever liked that could pull off a beard like that. His wrinkles, more laugh lines than anything.   
Chuck is the only one who truly knows how hard it is for Dean. What it was like in Hell, what pain everything caused him, mental and physical scars.   
Dean liked how much taller he was then Chuck. Man, he just liked God in general.   
\---  
“Yeah, it was rough,” Dean says, answering Chuck about how bad his life has been so far.   
“If it means anything, I wish you didn’t have to be the one to save the world every time,” he answers.   
“It wasn’t just me. It was Sam and Bobby and Cas, too. They all helped. And by ‘helped,’ I mean did just about everything.” Dean chuckles.   
“If it wasn’t for you, this entire planet would’ve been completely wiped out. And I mean completely. If that battle would’ve gone on to burn half of Earth, I would’ve had no choice but to get rid of the other half…”  
“What?” Dean asked.   
“Lucifer had other plans. If the battle did go on, with half of the world in flames, my son had plans to find one way or another to damn them to Hell. Of course, I would’ve given them a choice: go with me to Heaven or go with Lucifer to Hell.”  
Dean smiles at God’s morals, but also frowns at what that would’ve done. “I would’ve gone to Hell even if I didn’t go with Lucifer,” he tells him.  
“No, Dean. You’ve always been on Heaven’s waiting list.”  
“What?”  
“When you did, no matter what you do, you’ll go upstairs.”  
“Really?” the hunter questions. “Anything?”  
Chuck nods.   
“Even this?” Dean leans in softly, scooping his head down, pressing his lips onto Chuck’s, cradling his head in both hands. His beard feels so new and unexplored, like a new highway Dean has never been on.   
Chuck softly pulls back. “Even that.”   
\---  
“...Dean?” Sam and Castiel question in sync after he comes out of his room into the library.   
“What?” he asks.  
“Why are you wearing my father’s robe?” Cas inquires.   
Dean looks down. “Oh...well, I just banged God, so I guess that explains it, huh?”  
“You did what?”   
“Ummm...nothing.”  
Sam smirks. “Is God a top or a bottom?”


End file.
